The High's and Low's of Rebirth
by TheManicPhoenix
Summary: Transformers: Animated. I was a normal kid once, granted a little crazy at times, but I never did anything to deserve death. So, after I died, Primus sent me to Cybertron as a sparking- Wait, is it Sparkling? - to be adopted by the Elite Guard. And now, I've been turned into a flyer! WHY ME! Rated 'M' just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy with the hate.**

**I don't own anything but my OC(s). Everything else is owned by Hasbro. The song is 'Echo' by Jason Walker. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Hello, Hello<br>Anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound  
>Alone, Alone<br>I don't really know where the world is but I'm missing it now._

Where am I? What happened to the bus? Or the kids that pushed me?

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<br>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
>But its never enough<em>

Did the bus hit me? Why can't I see anything? Why can't I talk?

_Cause my echo, echo  
>Is the only voice coming back<br>Shadow, Shadow  
>Is the only friend that I have<em>

I can't feel any of my limbs! Where am I?

_Listen, Listen  
>I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give<br>But it isn't, isn't  
>You could come and save me and chase the crazy right outta my head.<em>

...Am I dead?

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<br>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
>But its never enough<em>

...Oh, God...

_Echo, Echo  
>Is the only voice coming back<br>Shadow, Shadow  
>Is my only friend<em>

...I'm, I'm **dead**..

_I don't wanna be an island  
>I just wanna feel alive and<br>Get to see your face again_

My brother, will he be alright without me?

_I don't wanna be an island  
>I just wanna feel alive and<br>Get to see your face again_

Will he be able to handle it? What about my parents?

_But 'til then  
>Just my echo, my shadow<br>Your my only friend_

The last time I saw my dad, we were fighting...

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<br>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend its alright  
>But its never enough<em>

I said some things I really regret now...

_'Cause my echo, echo  
>Oh, my shadow, shadow<em>

I wish I could start over again!

_Hello, hello  
>Anybody out there?<em>

I wanna have a new life so I can make sure I don't screw this one up as well! Please give me one more chance!

_::~~My child, you have made a request I shall grant~~::_

What the what? Who's there?!

_::~~My name is Primus. I am basically the God of the Cybertronians~~::_

Whoa... wait, what do you mean by 'You have made a request I shall grant'? Am I going back?

_::~~In a way, young one. You shall not be going back to your old life; your human body has sustained too much damage and you were announced dead two days ago. It would be miraculous if you suddenly came back to life~~::_

Aww... So where will I be going? Is it somewhere better than my old life - not that I'm complaining about it!

_::~~You are going to be reborn as one of my species; A Cybertronian. They are giant metal beings from the planet Cybertron. I am sorry, but I will have to dampen your memories so that you will not remember much of your past life. It is protocol, sorry~~::_

Will I have a new name? How old will I be? Is it too much to ask for twin swords, two guns and blades on my elbows, knees and-

_::~~I have a feeling the Autobot's will name you 'Chatterbox'...~~::_

HEY!

_::~~For your questions, you will indeed have a new name, you **cannot** have weapons... who knows what destruction you will cause with them... You will be reborn as a sparkling, a baby in Cybertronian terms~~::_

So, when do I leave?

_::~~Now~~::_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! YAY! Thanks for the views and enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>(OC's POV)<strong>

After Primus talked to me, I started getting really dizzy. Like my brain was being given a swirly.

I start feeling my limbs again. I can wiggle my fingers, move my arms and legs! HURRAH! Its a miracle! But then I realise that I can't move very far.

_Damn._

I open my eyes and see something in the front of my vision.

_Systems: Onlining_

_Air vents: Onlining_

_Sparkbeat: Stable_

_Energy level: 38%_

_Warning: Energy levels low!_

_Suggestion: Refuel as soon as possible_

What the heck? Since when do I have a HUD window in my vision?!

Oh, yeah... I'm a robot now... I'll admit, that was kinda stupid...

I dismiss all the warnings as blink my eyes as I look around. I'm in some sort of room with huge machines whirring and clicking away at a steady rate. I can hear the loud rumbling of an engine somewhere near me.

I'm wrapped up tightly in a _pink_ blanket. I have nothing against people who like pink, its just that I think the colour is... well, the only way to describe it is as a monstrosity.

"I'm going to be beating you, Brother!"

"No, I be beating _you_, Brother!"

What the-? What was that?

I look around at the room, seeing a door with a large peephole in the middle. And then it flings open, revealing two large robots, one blue and yellow and the other orange and cream.

"So, where you be thinking problem being?" The blue one asks the other one.

It shrugs, its optics gliding over the room.

"I not be knowing. Why we not look around for something?" The orange one suggests.

They start rummaging around in the room, chatting back and forth to each other about someone called 'Sentinel Prime Sir'.

Finally, the orange one notices me in the corner of his optics. He freezes up and just stares at me for a few moments.

"Brother..." He starts, backing up slowly, his optics still on me.

"-And remember when Sentinel Prime Sir was being angry at Blurr because he be talking too fast for anybot to be understanding?" The blue one keeps rambling on, unaware that I'm just sitting there in a monstrosity of a blanket.

"Brother, look..." The orange one probes his brother, poking him on the shoulder.

"What?"

The orange one points towards me. "Is that being a femmling?"

The blue one spins around so quickly I bet he has whiplash.

"Where?!"

His optics land on me, widening just like the other one's. "Wha..." He doesn't even get the full word out as they stare at me.

"Hi." I try to say, but it comes out as little clicks and whirrs. I frown.

When I try again, I find that the same thing happens. Guess I need to learn how to speak _again_. WHY ME?!

"Should we be taking her to Sentinel Prime Sir or Ultra Magnus Sir?" The blue one speaks up after a few minutes of staring. The orange one shrugs his shoulders in reply.

"Maybe... But what if Sentinel Prime Sir be taking her to Orphanage or Group Home on Cybertron?" The orange one sighs.

_"JETSTORM! JETFIRE! GET YOUR SORRY AFTS UP HERE NOW!"_

I jump, like, a foot or two in the air as the shout reverberates across the room.

"Slag." The two, Jetstorm and Jetfire, I'm guessing, curse in unison.

"We must be taking her with us though, Brother! What if someone else be finding her, like Mr Blurr?" The orange one points out, his eye thingies widening for a moment.

"Fine... But you is being hiding her in your cockpit!" The blue one says quickly, stepping back slightly with his hands up, as if I had some kind of disease.

"I'll have you know I'm perfectly healthy!" I snarl, but to them it sounds like whirrs and clicks.

"Aw! She is being talking to us, brother!" The orange one coos with a big smile, kneeling down next to me.

... Okay, this one has a screw loose somewhere...

"You wanna come with us, little one?" He questions, picking me up by my arms. "I am Jetfire!"

Okay, maybe more than a few screws are missing.

Ow... now my arms are hurting... doesn't this guy know how to hold something as small as me?!

Wait.. did I just insult myself?

Apparently, the blue one (who I've guessed is Jetstorm) must be thinking the same thing. He sighs and rubs his nose thing, before walking over and taking me out of his arms and twisting me around so that I'm comfortable in his arms.

"You be holding sparklings like this, brother. If you be holding them like that sparklings arms start to hurt." Jetstorm explains, his visor thing darkening as if he was rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Oh!" Jetfire drawls, before looking between us.

"ARE YOU FRAGGERS DEAF?! GET BACK UP HERE TO TALK TO ULTRA MAGNUS!"

"Coming, Sentinel Prime Sir!"

Jetfire grabs me quickly as the glass thing on his chest slides open. He stuffs me in quickly, making me squeak and curse him out in clicks.

Well, if I'm going to be stuck here for a while, might as well find something to keep me busy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Love it, hate it, in the middle? Let me know, and I'll update as soon as possible.<strong>

**I may even try to draw a picture of the sparkling, who has yet to be named... Also, some suggestions would be nice :)**

**Oh, and whoever gives me the name I like best will have an OC in this story... but it has to be a sparkling.**

**Have a nice day/night/evening/morning/afternoon/you get the picture.**

**~Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Got the third chapter up. Sorry about the lateness, I've been really busy lately 'cause my aunt needs me to babysit her three stooges and sometimes her stepson.**

**Answers to the reviews, people!:**

**Anon: Thanks! Glad you like it :) I like the name... If I don't get any other suggestions by the time I've got to the chapter when I name her, I'll use that one.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, do you think I'd be here writing fanfiction? No? Didn't think so. Shall we get on with the story? I agree (- A bit of my insanity coming out there 0_0)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

I scowl the darkness in here.

Wait, since I'm a robot, shouldn't I have a flashlight built into my arm or head or something? Or is that just in movies and cartoons?

"Where the frag've you two been?" A moody sounding voice snarls.

Geez, what crawled up his ass and didn't die?

"We be finding what be causing extra energy in engine room, Sentinel Prime Sir. Just like you be asking us to." A voice that sounds like Jetstorm explains.

"Well? What was the cause?" 'Sentinel Prime Sir' questions rudely.

"Um... Well..." I hear Jetfire stutter. "We be finding... Um..."

"What? Spit it out, mech!" Sentinel Prime huff, obviously getting impatient.

"WARNING: DECEPTICON'S ENTERING SHIP!"

OH MY FLIPPING GOD! What the heck is a Decepticon?!

"Battle stations! You two, go to the top of the ship and attack from above!" Sentinel Prime orders hurriedly, as alarms blare and running footsteps sound.

"Sir, yes sir!" Jetfire and Jetstorm salute (I think) in unison.

Jetfire must start running, because I suddenly get frown into the glass on his chest.

One word: OW.

Suddenly, he stops, making fly into it _again_!

The glass slides out, and he scoops me and the pink blanket out.

"We be back for you later!" Jetfire tells me as Jetstorm stands at the doorway.

I stare up at him as he pulls a drawer out from under a big metal bed.

"Sorry." He apologizes, putting me in it and closing it.

Hey! Where are you going?

Don't leave meeeeeee!

I sit up, with the help of the other stuff in here, and rid myself of the _horrifying_ _**pink**_ blanket.

Wait... If Primus put me in a *choke* pink blanket, what colour did he make me?!

Before I can answer that question, however, the drawer is pulled out.

I find myself staring up at a big red eyed robot. And by big, I mean massive!

"Huh? The Autobrat's are hiding sparklings in their quarters? Who knew?" He mutters to himself as his bright red eyes roam over my miniscule (To him) form.

He grabs me by the scruff of my neck, making me squeak quietly.

"I gotta show you to the boss!"

He sprints out, still holding me by the back of my neck.

I bang against his arm as he runs, probably giving me brain damage and all sorts of bruises and scrapes.

Actually, I probably already have brain damage from being knocked around in Jetfire's chest thingy.

While I'm mulling that over, I don't realise that the big guy's taken me out onto some kind of battle ground.

"Boss! Boss, look what I found!" The 'bot exclaims, shaking me in someone's face.

"Wha'?! Blackout! Where'd you find a sparkling?" This new 'bot demands, giving me 'wild eyes'. I notice that he has the same red eyes.

"It was in one of the rooms! They hid it in a berth drawer!" The big robot, 'Blackout', says cheerily.

"Whatever! Sparkling's sparks radiate energy. We can harvest its spark and gather enough energy to power our ship and get to Cybertron!" The 'bot cackles.

That doesn't sound good.

The bot motions to Blackout to give me to him, and Blackout lowers me towards him.

I do the most logical thing a baby would do.

I start crying. **Loudly**.

Now, don't look at me like that! What would you have done if your spark thing was going to get harvested to power a ship?!

Blackout and the other 'bot are startled by my sudden crying, Blackout dropping me.

Then, I hear two voices that sound like heaven...

"Brother, I thought you being hiding her!"

"I did, Brother! Decepticon's must be finding her!"

Hurrah! I'm being saved!

A white 'bot jumps over the two and shoots at them.

"Hold on, lil femlin'." He tells me, scooping me up and running away. He does a few flips and cartwheels with me pressed to his chest, before he gets behind a barrier.

"Decepticons! Retreat!"

A group gathers around the white bot holding me, all of them wanting to see me.

"Where did she come from?"

"Who's her creators?"

"Did someone abandon her on our ship when we left Cybertron?"

Those are some of the questions that are being asked.

I catch sight of the two who hid me. I smirk evilly and force myself to speak.

"Et'ire! Etstor'!" I yell, holding my arms out to them.

They stare at me in horror as all the 'bots crowding around turn to stare at them.

They smile innocently as a big blue one with a HUGE chin approaches them and crosses his arms.

"We be finding her in engine room."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please favourite and follow and review and anything else I'm forgetting.<strong>

**Please give me more suggestions for a name. I got a name from a guest, so that's great. But if I don't get anymore, I'll be very upset *Epic Sad Face***

**PWEASE!**

**Have a good day/night/evening/morning/afternoon/you get the idea!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I'm baaaa-aaack(Did I seriously just reference the Mole King from Johnny Test? Really? I must look so lame right now 0_0)! New chapter, finally! I've had a lot of ideas for names, but I still haven't chosen.**

**The one that seems most appealing is from my cousin Car-Lover-123 on Wattpad. She's given me permission to use her OC Skyice from her story 'Alone No More'. Please go check her stories out.**

**Thanks for all the follows and favourites :) They've inspired me to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I've wished countless times, Transformers is still not mine *Tears*. Skyice belongs to my cousin. I own the sparkling and any bots you don't recognise, such as Nightlight. I apologize if any of the OCs I use are actual transformers. I've only ever seen the movie verse, a bit of Armada, a bit of G1, I've read a bit of the movie-verse comic and I just finished 'Where is thy sting' in Animated... I better start watching more episodes O_o)**

**Just so you know, until someone explains Cybertronian time to me, I'll be using human time.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sparkling's POV)<strong>

I stare up at the 'bot holding me. It was a girl 'bot named Skyice. I think Jazz called her a femme. So that's what a girl is to them... I think...

"AWWW! She's so cute! Where did you find her?!" Another femme, Nightlight, squeals, jumping up and down next to Skyice.

All optics (I learnt the word for eyes! Yippee!) swerve over to where Jetfire and Jetstorm are trying to shrink into the wall.

"She's not yours is she?" Skyice narrows her optics at them, holding me to her chest a little too tightly.

"What?!" They exclaim in unison, staring at her in horror. Nightlight giggles softly, finally stopping her bouncing.

"It would explain why they kept sneaking off a few months ago... Plus why they were dodging the medical exam last week... AND why they're always late to training. Plus the sparkling looks around a few days old... and she said your names, as if she'd been around you a lot. You said you found her in the engine room, and you're the only one's aloud in their without reason. And the sparkling was found in your room under Jetfire's berth. It all makes sense in my CPU... But which one of you is the carrier?" Nightlight rambles on and on, unaware that everyone is watching her.

I smile at Jetfire and Jetstorm's faces. They have their mouths opening and closing, and their optics are wide. Well, Jetfire's are. Jetstorm's visor is really bright, though.

They seem to have lost the ability to speak. I giggle slightly, making all optics to look at me. I refrain from smiling wider.

"'Et'ire. 'Etstor'." I giggle, making all the femme's and this one mech in the corner melt like goo. I beam up at them all as the twins still don't move.

"It doesn't matter if its theirs or not; It's being sent back to Cybertron to be raised in an orphanage." The big chinned guy, Sentinel Prime, announces, glaring at me as if I was dirt. I glare back, the glare as deadly as a baby robot with blue optics can make it.

Nightlight stares at him with huge optics, as if her very soul had just been crushed.

"But- but- but-" She stutters, staring at him sadly.

"What I say is final. It can't be raised on a ship. Especially if its a seeker. It either goes to Cybertron or we're dropping it at the next rock crawling with 'Cons." Sentinel spits as he turns to walk out of the room, ignoring the many death glares pointed at his back, including my own.

"Yo, SP!" Jazz suddenly shouts, making everyone jump a foot in the air. Sentinel sighs and turns back, glaring mildly at the white mech.

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Yo said tha lil lady's a seeker. Shouldn' ya talk ta Ultra Magnus firs'?" He reminds him, making Sentinel go a pale blue.

"Y-yes... I suppose so... I'll go talk to him. But as soon as he gives the all clear, we're putting it in an escape pod and shooting it back to Cybertron."

And then he leaves. Many bots deflate and slouch immediately, some wiping their foreheads.

Soon, all of them except for the twins, who're still in shock, are crowding around me, cooing and trying to make me laugh.

"I still think the twin's are her creators." Skyice speaks up as she hands me to Jazz.

"Well, she looks kinda like them... She's thin and her protoform is really showy... We might want to cover her up with extra armour when she's older." One mech speaks up, leaning over to see me.

Nightlight suddenly giggles and whispers something in Skyice's ear, which in turn makes her laugh.

"Wha's so funny?" Jazz questions, handing me to someone else.

"Night just told me who she thinks the carrier is." Skyice explains, before laughing even more and doubling over in laughter.

"We- we think that- that J-Jetfire's her ca-carrier... Just because..." Nightlight giggles, having to lean on Jazz for balance.

_CLANG!_

I spin around in one of the femme's arms, before laughs erupt all around.

Jetfire is on the floor, his optics black, with sparks coming out of his helm.

Jetstorm looks down at his brother for a few minutes, before his own helm sparks and he falls to the floor next to him.

Okay... This is getting more and more confusing!

Will I be sent to Cybertron or will I stay here?

I don't know what I want...

* * *

><p><strong>Just a fun little filler chapter for you XD<strong>

**I hope you like it, and please review favourite and follow! They will be greatly appreciated!**

**Also, I've decided I'll do little oneshot/series requests for people if they ask me. But only for the Transformers movies and Animated. Sorry if you want something else, but no can do I'm afraid :/ PM me if you want to request a story.**

**Have a nice day/night/morning/evening/you get the idea! :)**


End file.
